Skulblaka
History Vythica was born during the Skulblakan Civil War, a war fought between two factions of the Skulblakan race. She grew up watching her plane burn and die before her eyes, all the while hearing legends of the glory of her plane prior to its destruction. As the plane reached it's final stages of annihilation, it's people underwent a transformation. They went from their natural, humanoid forms to beings made of pure energy and metal. During her own transformation, she took on a male voice and appearance to trick her people into following her, as her culture was dominated by the male sex. She spent many decades working her way up the chain of command of the remainder of her kind, and once she had reached the top, she announced that she would leave the plane in an effort to find a plane that would be able to withstand the very presence of her race. Her people dubbed her "The Skulblaka" or "The Pioneer", not knowing that the word would soon become a label for their entire race. When Maretha was destroyed, it is believed that the Skulblaka took what remained and absorbed the abilities of the Marethari people into itself, in addition to its own abilities. After that, the Skulblaka vanished, sightings only happening rarely as it jumped from plane to plane, leaving destruction of entire planes in its wake. Marethari Githarya Orothrim traced it across numerous planes before giving up on hunting it down, believing the destruction of all existence to be imminent. Twenty-two planes fell in the search. However, once the Skulblaka reached the plane of Errona, the twenty-second, it began to face resistance. The Erronan people, being nowhere near the abilities of the Marethari, or higher planes, put up a long fight against their extinction, one that was doomed to fail, but it took nearly four thousand years for the plane to fall. The Skulblaka moved to Errona's planar neighbor, commonly known as Earth Plane, and began to plot the plane's destruction, only to be imprisoned by Marethari survivor Diana Algren. The Skulblaka, in this defeat, realized that the Erachi, a legend of Marethari origin, was a real thing, and, during its time imprisoned on a border world, began to plot it way to defeating the Erachi, the only thing that would be able to stop it. The Skulblaka was eventually freed by Neil Kenway, a mad and violent Erronan. The Skulblaka used the Erronan as a distraction, helping Neil raise an army to do battle with the people of the plane. It took many months, but once the Skulblaka reached full power, it struck, using its spawn abilities to create armies of its own, taking time to sift through the plane and hopefully find the Erachi of the plane and wipe her out. The Skulblaka posed as the plane's new ruler, hoping to buy time for her psychically controlled forces to discover the Erachi and relay the Erachi's location to it. More of the Skulblaka's intentions were revealed when he opened a portal on Mandalore that released more of its species into the universe. Just prior to the portal's opening, the Skulblaka easily dispatched Serra Urec, Taryn Helfer, Dean Snow, Jaxon Mormont, Caden Ferran, Loran Bendak, Kira and Korra Ferran, Aurora Ferran, as well as killing the Marethari Arucane and flinging Morrigan Sigurdson through a portal, causing her to go missing. When numerous of the Skulblaka's people were killed by Clara Renner, the Erachi, it began a duel with her that resulted in the destruction of an entire Earth Plane universe, and the Erachi's defeat. Wanting to dispatch her while she was at her full power, he left her wounded on a planet to begin governing her people. The Skulblaka's goal of fleeing her home plane was failed when the Erachi merged the two planes together, creating a single mega-plane. The Skulblaka, along with her people, became enraged by this and began to battle with the only intention of destroying the people of Earth Plane. The Skulblaka would later personally lead her people in a battle against The Guardians, successfully defeating the Guardians' command on her own (Although the one called Alteria was saved from death by surviving Erronan Sajin Kenway), and then again in the final battle of the Skulblakan invasion. The Skulblaka used one of it's abilities to open a portal to a world known as Erachus, where the Erachi was created, and dueled the Erachi, Clara Renner, in a battle to the death within Erachus. During the battle, Clara accidentally freed the Skulblaka and her people of the metal and energy bodies, allowing them to return to their humanoid forms. Despite this freedom, the Skulblaka, recalling her name as Vythica, continued to duel Clara until falling to her at the site of the main battle on Earth Plane. Her body disintegrated and she was believed to have perished. However, she re-formed, unconscious and wounded, on the other end of the galaxy, where she was found and held captive in a coma-inducing cryo-tube by Dmitri Akulov, one of the first Skulblakan-Humans, humans with a single Skulblakan ability created as a result of the planar merging. Vythica was freed years later during a battle between the Skulblakan Humans and the Coalition forces. Her objective unknown, she vanished and was only seen once after her escape. The baby Keryn Renner was visited by Vythica in her nursery, and Vythica cryptically held a pendant before her, telling her the next time she saw the pendant to come and find her. Vythica then vanished into the floor, and has not been seen or heard from since. Abilities and Traits The Skulblaka's natural abilities are simply the ability to cause destruction of all forms. Simply waving a hand will cause entire worlds to fall. However, the creature's flaw in this is that it discovered it enjoyed the contest of the plane's resistance, and will only cause destruction at small levels. It can also create zombie-insectoid like spawn that it can use as armies, these creature's ranging in size from the size of a soccer ball to the size of a small skyscraper. It can also absorb the abilities of beings from other planes, and has absorbed the abilities of people from each plane it has destroyed, as well as taken all known powers from individuals on the Earth Plane. Its body is similar to a robot run by glowing orange energy, and its voice has a strange effect that makes those who hear it feel as though they are being dominated in every plausible way. During her coma, Vythica's soul absorbed half of the Erachi Souls throughout the planar system, while the other half was absorbed by Clara Renner, who was a prisoner of the Aryoril at the time. While comatose, Vythica was able to ponder why this was, and came to the realization that she too, was an Erachi. One of two prime Erachi, the most powerful of their kind. Through her new memories, she learned of the Aryoril, the Erachi creators, and what they were planning to do. Because of this, she gained the Erachi abilities, with knowledge infused from the memories of other Erachi Souls.